The present invention relates to an elevation and traverse control system for a weapon support mounted on a carrier, such system comprising elevation control means and traverse control means for the weapon support with respect to a carrier reference.
A fire arm on-board a carrier such as an aircraft, for example, is mounted on a weapon support which can be fastened under a carrier strut of the aircraft. In this case, the elevation and traverse positions of this support must be known and be able to be controlled with respect to a firing system reference, such as a firing sight, for example.
The aim of the invention is to design an elevation and traverse control system which is easy to implement and to control